


Night in Kirkwall

by CaiusG



Series: Ralph Hawke – The Rise of a Blood Mage [10]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaiusG/pseuds/CaiusG





	1. Chapter 1

**9.37 Dragon, Kirkwall**

It was a beautiful, clear night. The wind dispelled the clouds, the stars sparkling in the sky.    
  
Ralph leaned on the balcony railing and looked at the city. His city. His home. He drank a sip from the bottle.    
  
_ "Home?" _ He tasted the word... _ "Home!" _ Seven years and it still does not get used to it... "Home..." Laughed. How many times he thought he got home... and had to leave. Again and again. _ "How does Anders say that? ‘An apostate doesn't have a home, just somewhere to hide’..." _ He took another sip. _ "Anders" _ – heat and tingling flowed through his body, like always when he thought about him. He never felt that before with anyone else.  _ "Property. Influence. Not bad from a mage, right, Father? Home. Love. Family... Perfect... Perhaps, it's time to pack..." _ He smiled bitterly and emptied the bottle...   
  
_ "It's cold, love, come in!" _ Anders wrapped his arms around Ralph's naked chest and put a kiss on his neck.   
  
_ "Is not it beautiful? And mine... ours... Like a dream... and I'm afraid we're gonna wake up."  _ Laughed Ralph then turned and kissed Anders passionately and pushed him toward the door.  _ "You're right, let's go in!" _


	2. Dark Thoughts

**9.37 Dragon – Kirkwall**

**(Anders POV)**

The sun was shining and sparkled on the rippling lake waters, this was the most peaceful moment long ago. One disturbing factor is the Qunari elf... But to be honest, she led them here, and now, she was not nearby either. Nor even Carver – while he was not that annoying nowadays... Ralph and he left the group and managed to disappear at the lake. Peace. Love. He was grateful for these moments. Ralph wrapped his arms around him, pulled him close and kissed passionately. His mouth was hot and eager... He wished they could stay like this forever...  _"Oh look, something drown in!"_ Hawke said unexpectedly and pointed to the water.  _"You bastard, you spoil the best moments!"_ , laughed Anders and huddled his love... in the bed. The dream suddenly scattered. The lake, the peaceful shore faded, they were in the mansion. Anders sighed, and carefully unfolded from Hawke’s embrace. The plan was ready. Whatever will happen, he can not turn back – he doesn't want to turn back. There's no peace. Ralph will know why he did it. But even he will not forgive him – he  _knew_ it. He was ready to die.


End file.
